Una noche maravillosa
by LauAkiko
Summary: Un breve primer encuentro de amor. Dedicado a LDGV!


Personajes de Akira Toriyama

Dedicado a mi compa LDGV! Gran fanático de Videl!

* * *

- Estuvo buena la fiesta ¿no lo crees Vídel?

- Si, bastante

Recién casados y estaban teniendo la conversación más estúpida que hayan podido sostener alguna vez. ¿Pero por qué la falta de confianza?

Gohan era sin duda uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de la preparatoria Orange Star, pero cuando el asunto era el romanticismo era igual de inútil que su padre. Sin duda sentía gran incomodidad al verse envuelto en una situación en la cual no tenía el más mínimo control. Su relación con Vídel había empezado de una forma poco común, siendo ella la que lo invitó a una cita para "celebrar el fin de la batalla contra Majin Bu". De ahí, su hermosa amistad fue floreciendo en un romance inocente que a veces parecía de niños, pero lo cual sufrió un cambio un fin de semana. No podía olvidarlo…

* * *

Ese día saldría con su novia para ver una película en el centro de la cuidad, así que como todo un caballero, fue a recogerla a su casa para la ocasión, aunque aún era relativamente temprano. Pudo sentir que el ki de ella se encontraba más activo de lo normal pero no se preocupó. Las sirvientas de la casa ya lo conocían, así que le dieron entrada. Guiándose por su energía, llegó hasta el gimnasio de la gran mansión, pero ni sus sueños más lejanos lo prepararon para lo que vería a continuación.

Vídel se encontraba llena de sudor terminando de vaciar la arena de uno de los costales que utilizaba para ejercitarse y decidió refrescarse tomando agua de una botella fría, tan llena de gotas como su rostro. Gohan ya la había visto en ese estado anteriormente, pero esta vez había algo diferente. La joven tan solo vestía un top deportivo y una licra ajustada que se había pegado más a su cuerpo debió al sudor, el cual recorría su cuerpo en una forma que el saiya consideraba hermosa y tortuosamente lenta. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y su mente solo podía procesar la imagen de Vídel en su cabeza, cuando sintió que algo en su pantalón empezaba a crecer… Por supuesto el estaba al tanto del tema… y por esta razón se empezó a sentir avergonzado.

La muchacha se volvió al escuchar ruido y notó que Gohan estaba hincado en la puerta del lugar.

_- ¡Gohan! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Vídel! ¿Qué tal? –_decía acongojado-

_- ¿Por qué estás hincado ahí? ¿De verdad te sientes bien?_

_- ¿Ah? Si, si… Es que se me cayó… una…. Una… ¡Moneda! Si una moneda, y no la encuentro. _–su estado no parecía mejorar, y no podía dejar que la chica viera aquella reacción-

- _¿Una moneda? No la escuché caerse… En fin…¿Te ayudo?_

_- ¡Noo! No, mejor ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar, para podernos ir?_

_- Pero no me tomará tiempo encontrarla…_

_- ¡Anda, no te preocupes! –_había dicho con una mano en su cabeza- _Yo te espero aquí… _-exclamaba con una risa nerviosa-

- _De acuerdo, pero no tardaré mucho…_

* * *

- "_Debió pensar que era un tonto" _–meditó Gohan con una sonrisa interna-

- Gohan…

- ¿Eh?

- Ya llegamos…

La luna de miel iba a ser en una isla paradisiaca en un hotel cinco estrellas todo pago cortesía de Mr. Satán, quién había aceptado de buena gana a su fuerte yerno, después de todo, reunía todos los requisitos que le había impuesto a su hija a la hora de buscar a un novio.

Pero antes de partir, se quedarían en un hotel de la cuidad, ya que los vuelos hacia el lugar solo salían en la mañana y ambos se habían hecho la promesa de mantener las tradiciones normales de la boda al pie de la letra, lo cual conllevaba no volar por si mismos hasta su destino.

Se bajaron de la limosina –regalo de Bulma, quien también aportó su hogar para la ceremonia y su recepción- y se instalaron rápidamente en su habitación.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Esta era su primera noche como una pareja casada, y estaban conscientes de todas las implicaciones de ello, pero en lugar de alegrarse solo añadía estrés y cierta angustia.

Mientras Gohan se cambiaba a unas cómodas pantaloneta y camiseta para dormir, Vídel estaba en el baño, debatiéndose entre la idea de que ponerse. Estaba asustada, pero sabía en su mente que quería estar esta noche junto a su esposo y… hacer el amor. Aun se sonrojaba por ello, pero era algo que deseaba, aunque no estaba muy segura de que el quisiera lo mismo. Pero ahora… ¿estaban casados no? Era obvio que eso pasaría. Así que decidió ver el asunto como un reto.

- Muy bien Vídel –susurró para si misma- No seas una gallina. Ya estás aquí y no hay marcha atrás. Es hora de dejar a la adolescente atrás y convertirse en una esposa decente. La mujer que Gohan merece.

Se decidió por una lencería algo reveladora para su gusto –otro regalo de Bulma, quien consideró este el mejor que podía darle- pero que sin duda ayudaría a formar el ambiente.

Abrió la perilla y salió del tocador, viendo que Gohan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama esperando. En cuanto la vio, las cuencas de los ojos del chico estuvieron a punto de desbordarse.

- ¿Y bien? –empezó tímidamente- ¿Te gusta?

- T-t-te ves… preciosa –tartamudeó él-

- Gracias… -caminó hacia él-

Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el frente, al igual que él. Se sintió muy bien al ver que su ropa íntima dio algo de resultado, pero se decepcionó al ver que Gohan no tomaría mucha acción, pero ella tampoco le rogaría… Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo. Gohan volvió su mirada hacia ella y tomó su rostro con suavidad.

- De verdad, te ves hermosa. Como nunca antes

- Me alegra… ver que te… gusta –dijo temblorosamente-

- Videl, yo… se que se supone que…

- Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos esperar no te preocupes. –puso su mano encima de la suya aún en su rostro-

- No, no es eso… Es solo que… ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, eres mi esposo y… -no sabía como seguir exactamente- pero ¿tú no quieres?

- ¡Claro que si quiero! –respondió casi al instante- Es que… pues… soy nuevo en esto y no me gustaría lastimarte…

- Gohan –lo interrumpió- Yo también soy nueva en esto, pero estoy segura de que juntos aprenderemos y lo haremos bien.

El saiya la miró y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Al finalizar el beso ella lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído.

- Te amo Gohan, eres mi esposo. Y hoy, quiero que… hagamos el amor.

El cuerpo de Gohan sufrió de un escalofrío que recorrió su espina al escuchar esas palabras. Miró a su esposa una vez más y se acercó a ella. Antes de unir sus labios una vez más le dijo:

- Videl, yo… también te amo.

El beso cambió de intensidad y se volvió más apasionado. Por supuesto ya se habían besado así con anterioridad, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que desencadenaba nuevas y vibrantes sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

Gohan arrecostó a su mujer en la cama y siguió besándola lentamente, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en su boca, rozándola con la de ella, lo cual hizo que la joven lanzara un pequeño gemido entre besos. El joven se sintió más atraído hacia ella al escuchar aquello y se dispuso a besar el níveo cuello de la muchacha, quien lo abrazaba profundamente recorriendo la musculosa espalda con sus manos. Se propuso quitarle la camiseta a su marido el cual no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando esta voló por la habitación, segundos después, seguiría la reveladora pieza negra de lencería que dejaba a Videl únicamente en con dos piezas más.

El chico continuaba con el cuello de ella incitado por los sonidos que emulaba Videl pero en un cierto punto empezó a descender por su clavícula llegando hasta el inicio de sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Miro su cara y notó que ella le daba permiso de retirarlo, para lo cual no tardó demasiado. La contempló libremente gracias a la luz provisionada por una pequeña lámpara de noche y se maravilló al instante. Al ver la mirada de su esposo, la joven guerrera se sonrojó. Gohan sonrió levemente y la besó en los labios nuevamente retomando su recorrido de bajada dirigiéndose al seno izquierdo el cual fue el primero en ser degustado.

Videl no creía que podía sentir algo así jamás, pero el que Gohan besara y lamiera su pecho de esa forma frenética hizo que un calor recorriera todo su cuerpo el cual se apegó más al de su marido, quien seguía muy inmiscuido en su labor, mientras masajeaba el otro con sus manos.

- Go…Gohan… -suspiraba-

El nombrado siguió bajando y besó su abdomen de una forma extrañamente sensual, dada su naturaleza poco romántica, pero al escuchar los gemidos que su esposa omitía, los instintos le pautaban la marcha a seguir. Volvió a besar su boca y en ese momento su miembro que ya se encontraba más que erecto tuvo un contacto superficial con la intimidad de ella por encima de la tela. Al hacer esto, ambos gimieron entre las caricias. Ella sintió que no fuera justo que solo ella recibiera tanto placer, así que levemente empujo a Gohan debajo suyo y se situó encima de su pecho, llenando su cuello de besos y lametones continuando con el increíblemente escultural pecho y abdomen del chico mientras que se sentaba más adecuadamente haciendo que sus caderas chocaran acariciándose de nueva cuenta, lo cual trajo descaras eléctricas a ambos.

En un acto impulsivo, palpó el inicio de la pantaloneta y empezó a jalarla hacia afuera, llevándose consigo los bóxer del chico, dejándolo automáticamente desnudo. Se ruborizó nuevamente al no saber como continuar lo que había iniciado. Pero el instintivamente la hizo posarse acostada en la cama, siendo sus labios posados de una forma más salvaje.

- Vi…Videl… Ya no… puedo…más… -gimió- Necesito…

- Lo sé… Yo… también… lo quiero… -estaba demasiado deseosa de llenar el tortuoso vacio que se había apoderado de su intimidad-

El arrancó prácticamente las pantaletas y por primera vez su miembro entró en contacto directo con la intimidad de la chica quien gimió sonoramente al contacto. Se posicionó en la entrada, dominado por su instinto y la penetró de una sola vez, llevándose por delante la virginidad de la chica.

Contrario al placer que esperaba, Videl sintió un agudo dolor que la hizo gritar levemente de disconformidad. Gohan volvió un poco más en si y se asustó.

-Vi-Vídel, te he lastimado… Lo siento, yo…

- No tranquilo, me han dicho que esto sucede…algunas veces. Solo… dame un minuto ¿si?

- ¿Estás… segura?

- Si… -posó su palma en su rostro- Todo estará bien.

Besó sus labios suavemente y después de unos momentos empezó a mover sus caderas, indicando que el ardor pasaba. Gohan, al sentir esto, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y empezó embestir cuidadosamente a la chica. Lentamente, pero fue aumentado la intensidad.

Los jadeos y gemidos se hicieron presentes y esta vez no era de dolor, sino que el placer empezaba a llenarla, pero aún no era suficiente.

- Go…han… Si… Go…han

- Mmm…

Con sus movimientos lo incitaba a acelerar y el, ni lerdo ni perezoso, obedeció a la orden de sus instintos. En un momento en donde los movimientos se volvieron demasiado frenéticos, un éxtasis que no tenía ni nombre los invadió por completo, llevándolos al cielo más alejado, expresado en un último grito de placer.

Él cayo encima de su esposa pero se incorporó rápidamente, para ver su rostro, rosado y aun con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto los abrió, pudo ver que los irises azules de la chica brillaban como nunca y ambos sonrieron.

Salió de su interior y se colocó a su lado, sin perder su mirada. Nunca había sido más bella.

- Gracias… por este momento Gohan… -le dijo ella-

- Gracias a ti… Yo… te amo

- También te amo.

Y con un beso, sellaron una noche maravillosa, la cual sin duda alguna sería la primera de muchas más que vendrían. Y en cada una de ellas, daban fe de un gran amor, que continuaría hasta incluso después de la muerte.

* * *

No me pregunten xq lo hice. Solo me salió la inspiración!

Compaa… Espero q l haya gustado. Si tienen algún review q darme. Lo apreciaré mucho!


End file.
